


a stake

by tchouli



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	a stake

abend yet alive  
as the dust settles around  
the remains - a stake


End file.
